TAT
TAT are a female fronted punk rock band hailing from London, England consisting of Tatiana DeMaria (vocals/guitar), Nick Kent (bass/vocals) and Jake Reed (drums/vocals). History The band, originally a quartet,Work Hard PR was founded by Tatiana DeMaria and Tim Vanderkuil (formerly of The Vegas Tones)Perfect Songs in 2003. In 2004 they released two singles, 'Peace Sex & Tea'Peace Sex & Tea @ Amazon.com and 'Pessimist',Pessimist @ Amazon.com which were put out independently through EX Records in conjunction with the Extreme Sports Channel. After touring the UK, they earned a support slot with The Offspring and The Horrorpops in Paris,Critique du concert de Offspring le 16 Mars 2004, Paris - Bercy (In French) where they were exposed to 13,000 people. Throughout 2005, TAT experienced several lineup changes which eventually saw the band become the three-piece they are today with the addition of bassist Nick Kent and drummer Jake Reed.TAT Fans - Biography After more UK touring, they flew to Poland to join Coalition For Kids,Coalition For Kids a two week stadium tour to raise money for terminally ill children. 2006 saw the release of their next single, 'Champagne Cocaine & Strawberries',Champagne Cocaine & Strawberries @ Rhapsody.com which they released and distributed themselves. During this period, Jake briefly left the band and was replaced by former drummer Robin Guy until his return. For this reason, Robin can be seen in the promotional video for 'Champagne Cocaine & Strawberries'.Champagne Cocaine & Strawberries video @ Myspace.com The band were invited out to America in July to join the second leg of the Vans Warped Tour,Mitchellblatt.com - 'TAT, British Punk on Warped Tour' interview where they were well received by spectators and bands alike. In 2007, TAT toured the UK and Europe with such notable punk acts as NOFXNOFX / The Loved Ones / Tat - Brixton Academy, London on Sunday 4 November 2007 and The Bouncing Souls (who they met on Warped Tour '06)Bouncing Souls official website - 02.16.07 news article as well as Me First And The Gimme Gimmes, The Draft and The Loved Ones. In October, they spent three weeks in Atlanta, GA where they recorded the bulk of their long awaited debut album. TAT released their album preview EP entitled 'This Is...TAT' in 2008. They completed the Vans Warped Tour and embarked on several other North American/Canadian tours with Alice Cooper,Buzznet.com article - You're Gonna Love TAT Lagwagon and MXPX.Lagwagon/MXPX 'I'm Kind Of A Big Deal' tour poster Soho Lights, the band's long awaited debut album, was released on October 28th 2008 through their own label, Red Wagon Records, with nationwide distribution across the USA via Sony's RED Distribution.CMJ News Story After a short break over the festive period and playing a long awaited gig back home for their fans in London on 15 January 2009, The band returned to the USA in February for a week long Californian tour with Pennywise and Authority Zero. Nick Kent was unable to attend the tour due to a wrist operation and was temporarily replaced by Nick Stagnaro (formerly of Eight Fingers Down and Good Guys In Black) for all seven shows. According to a blog entry on the band's MySpace page, TAT will be playing at every date for Warped Tour 2009. On Reel Big Fish's 2009 release, Fame, Fortune, & Fornication, Tatiana DeMaria sang duet vocals with Aaron Barrett on Talk Dirty to Me. Discography Studio albums Soho Lights (2008, Red Wagon Records) EPs *''This Is...TAT'' (2008, self released) *''4 Track Warped Tour EP'' (2006, self released) *''TAT-Acoustic EP (2010, Acoustic versions of four songs from Soho Lights)'' Singles Champagne Cocaine & Strawberries (2006, self released) Pessimist - Live From Another Wasted Summer (2004, Ex Records) Peace Sex & Tea (2004, Ex Records) References External links * TAT Official Website * TAT Official Myspace *TAT interview with PlayBackPress.com Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia